Thermal inkjet printers include a printhead assembly having an array of nozzles that confronts a print medium. A resistive heating element is located adjacent to each nozzle in the array of nozzles. Momentary heating of a resistive heating element produces an ink bubble in the ink in the vicinity of a nozzle. The ink bubble is propelled through the adjacent nozzle towards the print medium to print a picture element or pixel.
Generally, an electronic controller of a thermal inkjet printer generates print control signals based on the data to be printed. The print control signals trigger one or more resistive heating elements to print the data on the print medium.